Wish you were there
by IHeartParis97
Summary: Sometimes you have to do things for yourself. Finn's split from Trudi has wounded them both but the appearance of Eva Mead has made him have a change of heart. Will Finn, being typical Finn, mess it up? STORY NO.1!
1. Do I have to?

**Eva** followed her Dad into school nervously. The kids gathered around her, staring at her with smirks on their faces. She felt like a gazelle, surrounded by a pack of lions. Why was she here? She didn't want to move from Moore Brook High School.  
>"They're staring at me, Dad." She whispered.<br>"Relax." Christopher Mead replied. "They're just examining the new kid."  
>"This is exactly why I didn't <em>want <em>to be the new kid. I didn't _need _to be the new kid either."  
>"You got excluded, Eva." Chris stopped and turned to her.<br>"You didn't know what the hell happened there!" She hissed. "Mum didn't care for me, you were here with your life. I got bullied for my messed up family life!"  
>"This is for the best-"<br>"I spent the whole of the summer holidays getting ready to move here." Eva snapped. "I'm scared, Dad." She added in a whisper.  
>"Don't be. I'm here." Chris carried on walking.<p>

"Welcome back, Waterloo Road!" Mrs Fisher tapped the microphone with her finger and it buzzed.  
>Everyone gasped in surprise and disgust.<br>"Sorry." Mrs Fisher chuckled. "Now this year...is a new time...a new start...a new syllabus for each of you. It's going to be a new experience for each and every one of you. Year 7's: new school, new children, new friends, new teachers. This year won't be easy but together we can make it. Year 8's: a boring year for you: nothing important to do...don't change your attitude and work hard still. Year 9's: options - these will determine the _rest of your life_. Make the right choice. Year 10's and 11's: exams, controlled assessments, revision. And the same for Year's 12's and 13's. Do it right now, not later."  
>Lauren yawned and nudged her friend, Maddi Diamond, rolling her eyes.<br>"I know." Maddie mouthed, crossing her arms and sliding down in her seat.  
>"On a final note...we have new students. Two; Frankie Roberts in Year 8 and our very own Eva Mead in Year 12." Everyone craned their necks to look at her. She shot her Dad a glare before sliding down in her seat.<br>"I'm going to dismiss you one year at a time, starting with Year 7..." Eva clutched her bag to her shoulder as she sauntered through the corridor and to her English class. She hoped this 'Miss Boston' would be a decent teacher. Room 104; she checked all the plaques on the wall. 101...103...105 - what? She turned around. 104, there it was. She hurried in as the class was already seated.  
>"You're late." Miss Boston frowned.<br>"Sorry." Eva said shyly. "I got a bit lost."  
>"There's a spare seat at the back, next to Kyle." Miss Boston pointed to the desk and Eva shuffled over.<br>"Alright?" Kyle asked when she sat down.  
>"Yeah, thanks." She said quietly, tucking her hair behind her ears shyly.<br>"Kyle Stack." He shrugged.  
>"Eva Mead." She looked up at him with huge, ice blue eyes.<br>"Now we've done the intro, can we do the lesson?" Miss Boston raised her eyebrows at them.  
>"I'm making her feel welcome, innit?" Kyle frowned.<br>"Make her feel welcome in your time, thank you." Miss Boston said, turning to the board. "'The Crucible.' Our new syllabus. Has anyone heard of the play?" "It's that one about Jesus, ain't it?" Someone called.  
>"No." Miss Boston said.<br>"It's about the guy and the girl who can't be together."  
>"No." Miss Boston said flatly. "Think about it. 'The Crucible.' What can it mean?"<br>"No one knows, Miss!" Kyle shouted.  
>"That's where you are wrong. No one knows? Or no one thinks they know?" Miss Boston raised her eyebrows. "This play is about witchcraft in America. Ah, you all sigh but this is one of the greatest pieces of literature <em>ever<em>."  
>"It looks about as exciting as pins and needles." Someone moaned and everyone giggled.<br>"Have you ever tried walking with pins and needles? That's fun." Miss Boston shrugged.  
>"You're <em>Miss <em>Boston, ain't you?" Kyle nodded. "Mmm, I can tell."  
>"Stand up Kyle." Miss Boston ordered. Kyle reluctantly got up, smiling at Eva. "That's none of your business."<p>

The lesson ended and the class stood behind their chairs.  
>"Where are you going to go for break?" Kyle asked.<br>"Seens as I have no idea about anywhere else, probably the common room." Eva smiled and Kyle laughed.  
>"I'll walk you there."<br>"You don't have to do that." Eva shrugged.  
>"I know." Kyle nodded. "That was the bell."<br>Miss Boston said. "Off you go."  
>The class filed out, pushing and shoving to leave first.<br>"Like humans and not animals, please!"  
>Kyle and Eva eventually got out and marched down the corridor.<br>"You seem like a bit of a badman." Eva said shyly.  
>"Nah, I'm a good boy really." Kyle raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Why are you here anyway?"<br>"I...I got excluded." Eva managed to say it. "For fighting."  
>"No way!" Kyle gasped. "That will make you here."<br>"What?" Eva laughed.  
>"If you ain't got a punishment to your name, you're nobody." Kyle shrugged. "People don't say it but they're proud of their punishments."<br>"What have you got?"  
>"I've been kicked out of two schools, excluded from 1 and I'm on my last chance here." Kyle beamed proudly.<br>"See, you are badman." Eva laughed.  
>Kyle shrugged. "I got a soft side."<br>They reached the common room and Kyle ushered her in, checking out the view from behind.  
>"Stop." Eva smirked.<br>"Sorry." Kyle muttered, closing the door.  
>Eva dropped onto one of the sofas and sighed. Kyle sat down next to her and smiled.<br>"What do we do now?" Eva asked.  
>"What do you mean?" Kyle frowned.<br>"We didn't have this at my old school. We stood in groups talking."  
>"You can read books and magazines, play on your phone, do homework, go on Facebook-"<br>"Facebook ain't blocked?" Eva frowned.  
>"Course it is. There's this link on something to get on it." Kyle raised his eyebrows. "Er, what are you doing here?" A pretty girl stood above them, glaring at Kyle.<br>"I don't see no sign here saying I ain't allowed in." Kyle challenged.  
>"We ain't had time to make one." She retorted, falling onto another sofa. "You're the new girl?"<br>Eva nodded.  
>"Why you hanging out with Kyle?"<br>"He just showed me here." Eva shrugged.  
>"What's your name?"<br>"Eva." Eva wondered what was with all the questions.  
>"Ah right." The girl nodded. "Lauren."<br>"Hi." Eva said brightly.  
>"You can go now, Kyle.." Lauren frowned at him.<br>"Why should I?" Kyle glared.  
>"He'll go once he realises you're not interested." Lauren said.<br>"I haven't made that clear already?" Eva didn't mean it as a joke but Lauren laughed.  
>"I think that told you so take your baggy trousers and over-gelled hair and walk on out of here." Lauren ordered, turning her attention back to Eva.<br>Kyle glared at them both before moving to another sofa.  
>"Have you got any friends yet?"<br>"No." Eva said truthfully. "Apart from..."  
>"We'll just stick with no." Lauren winked. "Stick with me then."<br>A group of people walked in and sat next to Lauren.  
>"This is Eva Mead, the new girl." Lauren explained.<br>Eva hoped that wouldn't be her new nickname.  
>"This is Maddi, Josh and Trudi - wait, where's Finn?"<br>"He said he had somewhere to be." Josh shrugged. "He's been in a funny mood all morning."  
>"I really hope it wasn't the break up." Trudi bit her lip. "I thought we'd sorted that."<br>"He loves you, Truds." Maddi smiled, patting her leg. "It'll take more than two weeks to change that."  
>"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Trudi sighed sadly.<br>"It was a big surprise for him, Trudi. No one saw it coming, least of all Finn."  
>"He'll be fine." Eva piped up and they all looked at her. "Good things come to an end and if you weren't happy, you shouldn't ruin the good memories with bad thoughts."<br>"I like this girl." Maddi smiled. "She talks sense. Eva, right?"  
>Eva nodded proudly. "Your Dad is Jez, isn't it? The P.E. teacher? And Josh, yours is Tom?"<br>They both nodded.  
>"So all of you have a parent related to the school and my family is as exciting as unsliced bloomin bread." Lauren sighed.<br>"Dad being deputy head is not a good thing." Eva shrugged. "It's embarrassing."  
>"Is it true you got excluded from your school?" Josh asked suddenly and the group turned to look at her.<br>Slowly she nodded.  
>"Why?" Lauren gasped.<br>Eva took a while before saying it.  
>"F-f...fighting-"<br>BRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG! The bell rang loudly and they all jumped.

Eva stood outside her Dad's office, ready to knock.  
>"You must be Eva. Hello, I'm Mrs Fisher." The lady smiled gently. "Is there anything I can help you with?"<br>"I'm just waiting for my Dad to finish so we can get pizza." Eva shrugged.  
>"How was your first day? Do you have any friends?"<br>"It was fine, thanks. And yes I do, Lauren Andrews and Josh Stevenson..."  
>"Lovely group they are." Mrs Fisher nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get going. I have a meeting to attend on the new term."<br>Mrs Fisher disappeared into her office.  
>Eva sighed impatiently, how long would her Dad be?<br>"Eva, you may as well go home." Chris stood in the doorway of his office.  
>"What do you mean? We're going to Luigi's Pizza Palace?" Eva frowned.<br>"I really thought I could but..." He trailed off.  
>"You can't." Eva nodded, gathering her bags and standing up.<br>"I wanted to, Eva." Chris said quickly.  
>"But you have work. That's fine." Eva said sadly, heading for the door. "I understand. First day of a new term and that. See you at home, Dad."<br>Eva closed the door behind her and walked across the school grounds. She was really looking forward to pizza with her Dad. She couldn't remember the last time they had sat down, just them two, and spoken about life. Sure, she'd been living with her Mum for the last ten months, but as father, wasn't is his duty to make time? The sun was setting as she walked through the roads, a chill settling in the air. A handful of people drifted through the streets on their way back from work or school. She passed the highstreet, gazing at 'McClusky's Chicken' and 'Eviten Fashion.' Rochdale was the same all over for Eva; shops, restuarants, flats, houses littered the place - only her Dad's end was more upmarket.  
>The apartment her Dad lived in was only fifteen minutes from the school, a roomy place in a big white building. She got into the lift and waited as it travelled up four floors, to the top. Out she went, walking along the carpeted corridor and towards the white front door.<br>'Flat 15A' was attached to the door in gold letters, she stared at it as she unlocked the door and went inside. It was how you would have expected a £1,000-per- month apartment to look; cream carpets, white walls, white leather sofa, glass vase of red roses in the corner, big plasma screen TV. The lounge was attached to the kitchen, a white tiled affair with a breakfast bar disconnecting it from the lounge. There were four doors leading off; bathroom, her bedroom, her Dad's bedroom and her brothers'. She had two brothers, Jake, 21, and Tyler, 19. Both typical jack-the-lads, they shared a room filled with racy pictures of Cheryl Cole and Megan Fox.  
>"I'm home." She called.<br>Silence filled the air, Jake and Tyler would be furiously battling it out on the XBOX 360 stupidely put in their room.  
>"I'm home!" She shouted, even louder.<br>"Alright, alright." Jake said, appearing from his room. "I don't care."  
>Eva gave him a fake laugh. "No wonder girls are throwing themselves as your feet with humour like that." She said snidely.<br>"Shut it, Bozo." He said, ego clearly dented. "I'm too young to be tied down."  
>"Mmmm." She nodded sarcastically, yanking open the door of the fridge and pulling out a bottle of lemonade.<br>"I thought you were getting pizza with Dad?" Jake frowned.  
>Eva got the top off the bottle and set it on the table, casting her eyes up to her brother. "So did I." She nodded. "He said he had some work to do at school."<br>"Unlucky." Jake shrugged. "What are we having instead?"  
>"Call us in pizza? God knows how long Dad'll be. I'm going to get changed." Eva disappeared into her room with the bottle.<p>

**"Hi**, guys!" Chris opened the door and walked in.  
>"Hi." Jake said, not lifting his eyes from the TV.<br>Tyler echoed him.  
>Eva stayed silent.<br>"Eva? Hello?" Chris repeated, frowning at her.  
>Eva slowly lifted her eyes and put on a sarcastic smile. "Hey Dad!"<br>"You're still annoyed at me, ay?" Chris asked, setting his laptop bag on the floor. "You got pizza still." Chris gestured to the empty box.  
>"Yeah, Dad, I did. From crummy Franco's. I wanted to go out, with you, get a pizza that didn't taste like rubber and have a nice little catch-up. But hey, work calls." She said bitterly.<br>"Don't knock Franco's." Chris tried to be humorous. "We'll do it another time."  
>"Don't go making promises." Eva glared, standing up. "One other thing: is this going to be a regular occurence now? You strolling in at half nine and cancelling plans?"<br>"My job takes time and effort, Eva."  
>"So does parenthood." Eva stormed into her room and slammed the door.<br>"She's really angry at me, ain't she?" Chris asked his sons, dropping into a chair.  
>"If you didn't get it from that reaction, Dad, something is up." Tyler chewed another piece of pizza.<br>"This is the first time it's happened to her." Chris sighed.  
>"This is the first day of a new term, Dad." Jake frowned. "Of course, it's the first time."<p>

Eva sat on her bed and sighed. If she was back at her old house she could have vented to Chloe or Jasmine about it, but now? She had no one. Sure, she'd met Lauren, Trudi and co but she didn't have their numbers nor friendship to text them. And what was the deal with this Finn guy? He'd been MIA all day from what she could tell. Everyone seemed really reluctant to talk about it around Trudi, as if trying not to tread on egg shells. Eva had silently sat there at lunch, chomping on her ham sandwich whilst she listened to them talking about exams, school and partying. It didn't interest Eva; her exams were in a few months, this was a new school - what was there to talk about? - and partying? She'd had a few parties in her day but not with them. For the first time in ten months, she felt alone. She heard a soft knock on her door and sighed. "Come in."  
>"Eva..." Chris sighed, leaning on the door. "I'm sorry about being such a plonker tonight. I should have ditched work for Luigi's."<br>"It's ok. Things are going to be different now then they were at Mum's." Eva nodded.  
>"I chose a laptop over a chilli pizza - I must be mad?" Chris grinned and Eva giggled.<br>"Promise me...things won't change dramatically? Promise me I'll like this new life?" Eva asked.  
>"I promise. Waterloo Road is a great school with great students." Chris smiled.<br>Eva managed a nod.  
>"Come here." Chris wrapped his arm around Eva and pulled her close to him.<br>"I love you, Dad." She whispered.  
>"I love you too, Evie." He whispered.<p>

**Eva** walked into her tutor room the next day and sat at a desk, dropping her bag onto the table.  
>"What are you doing sat there alone?" Lauren appeared in front of her, frowning.<br>"I just sat down." Eva shrugged.  
>"Don't sit there. Follow me." Lauren carried on till she reached the back of the classroom, Eva grabbing her stuff and following. "This is where I sit." "Doesn't someone sit here?" Eva frowned, pulling out the chair.<br>"No. Finn sits in front but this seat is empty." Lauren shrugged, gesturing her to sit down. She whipped out a mirror and started applying lipgloss. "What do we have today?"  
>Eva pulled the timetable out of her bag and read it. "Period 1, Science. Period 2, Maths. Period 3, P.E. Period 4, English. Period 5, Music."<br>"What a rubbish day." Lauren groaned, dropping the lipgloss and mirror in her bag. "What Science teacher have you got?"  
>"Mrs Diamond?" Eva read.<br>"Lucky. She's well nice, she is. It's Maddi's step-mum. Maddi doesn't really like her but most of Year 12 do." Lauren shrugged.  
>"Is she-"<br>"Mr Diamond's wife? Yeah, although he's hot and she's...how can I say this nicely? Average." Lauren shrugged again.  
>"Can I have silence please?" Mr Chalk asked as he walked in. "That was an order, not a question. My, we are missing a few. Where's Travis Green? Mya Fred? Finn Sharkey?" He frowned.<br>"Finn's just late, sir." Lauren called.  
>"You're right. Two minutes according to my watch."<br>The class did a mock-gasp and he rolled his eyes.  
>"Alright, alright. Settle down now. Sharkey and co will turn up soon."<br>"Sorry I'm late, I..." A boy with a Scouse accent bounded in, a huge smile on his face. He trailed off when his eyes met Eva's and he seemed to go shy. "I-I...never mind." He kept his eyes down as he walked over to the desk and sat down.  
>"Oi. Where were you yesterday?" Lauren hissed, forcing him to turn around.<br>"Detention." Finn shrugged.  
>"All day?" Lauren frowned.<br>"We were around town as part of my business project and me and some of the lads got caught winding up the locals so we got put in double detention." Finn smiled at Eva. "You must be the new girl. Josh told me about you." He leant on her desk.  
>"She's got a name, Finn." Lauren rolled her eyes.<br>"It's Eva." Eva said shyly.  
>"Finn." Finn replied.<br>"Hush, class." Mr Chalk called. "We're still missing Travis so we'll just carry on. Get out your homework and off we go. If you haven't got any, the book box is on Tony's desk."  
>The class started moving around to get their equipment and Mr Chalk made his way over to Eva. "I don't believe we've met yet. My name is Mr Chalk and you are?"<br>"Eva." Finn filled in.  
>"Eva. Oh yes, Mr Mead's daughter. We're all a friendly bunch and I'm sure you'll fit in just fine." Mr Chalk got up and walked away.<br>"What was that all about?" Eva frowned.  
>"It's his little welcome speech." Lauren smiled. "He does it to all the newcomers."<br>"I would say it was sweet but it's slightly patronising. 'We're all a friendly bunch?' Purlease, this isn't my first day at _primary school_." Eva watched Mr Chalk bustle around the class.  
>Finn and Lauren laughed and Eva smiled.<br>"I hope I don't have to go through this all day now too - yesterday was bad enough."  
>"Why did you move to Waterloo Road?" Finn asked.<br>"I got excluded...for fighting." Eva bit her lip and waited for the gasp of horror but it didn't come.  
>"No way!" Finn laughed. "Who with? Why?"<br>"These girls in the year above. They were winding me up...I was stupid enough to break her nose." She shrugged. "It was only an suspension but Dad thought it best I move schools." She wasn't trying to impress Finn, God knows she wanted to, but she wasn't proud of herself. She'd let the girls win and that shamed her.  
>"You stood up for yourself, that's good." Finn smiled.<br>"Trust me, Eva. You'll need that in this place." Lauren smiled at Finn.  
>Since he had walked in less than five minutes ago, Eva felt her world turned upside down. He had dark hair, dark eyes and only a few spots. She knew fancying him was dangerous, something had happened between him and Trudi but she couldn't help it and apparently, neither could he.<br>"What have you got first?" Finn asked, filling the silence.  
>"Science." Eva replied, meeting his eyes.<br>"I'll walk with you then. Do you have Mrs Diamond?" He watched her nod. "Me too."  
>"Pack up your books and stand behind your chairs." Mr Chalk called, watching the class do as he ordered. "Off you go."<br>Once again, everyone jostled towards the door, trying to get out.  
>"This way." Finn held her onto arm as he gently pulled her down the corridor.<br>"Thank you." She whispered once they were next to each other. "I'm not very good at Science."  
>"Don't worry. Neither am I, but Mrs Diamond will make it a lot easier." Finn's smile reassured her.<br>"What are you doing with her?" Kyle demanded once they reached the classroom.  
>"What are you talking about?" Finn frowned.<br>"I'd like to know too." Eva nodded.  
>"<em>I <em>was showing her around." Kyle glared.  
>"Clearly not." Finn smirked.<br>"Don't smirk at me." Kyle shouted.  
>"Or what?" Finn demanded.<br>"You wanna find out?" Kyle shoved him against the wall and held him up by his collar. "You wanna find out?"  
>"Hit me! Go on then, hit me!" Finn challenged. "Nah, you're too chicken." He smirked.<br>"I ain't a chicken. I just don't hit girls!" Kyle argued.  
>"Kyle, let go of him!" Mrs Diamond ran forward and pulled him off Finn.<br>"Are you ok, Finn?" She asked.  
>"It'll take more than that little girl to hurt me." Finn smirked and Kyle glared at him ferociously, lunging forward.<br>"Kyle!" She shouted, standing between them. "Cooler now!"  
>Kyle stormed off, throwing open the doors and slamming them closed again. "Inside you all go."<br>Once inside, they stood around the back of the classroom, waiting to be told their seating position. "I've made a seating plan according to ability. Higher and lower grade students are all sat together as a resource for yourselves. Use it. On the back row I want: Max Calvin, Beth Carter, Holly Grace, Finn Sharkey and...I think I've made a mistake on here. We don't have an Eva do we?"  
>"I'm Eva." Eva stepped forward, raising her hand nervously.<br>"Eva Mead, of course! Sorry!" Mrs Diamond sighed to herself. "Settle yourself down next to Finn."  
>Eva couldn't pretend she wasn't happy about that and neither could he as Mrs Diamond finished the seating plan. Mrs Diamond walked over to Eva and leant on the desk. "I'm sorry about that, I know it's not easy starting a new school. I thought I'd made an error."<br>"It's fine." Eva beamed.  
>"Mrs Fisher tells me we haven't recieved your grades yet from Moore Brook yet but do you know roughly where you were?"<br>"I got two B's and a C in my end of year exams and two B's and an A in my GCSE's." Eva smiled.  
>"Well remembered." Sian beamed. "That's fine then." She got up and walked to the front of the class.<br>"I thought you said you weren't very good at Science?" Finn whispered.  
>"I'm not." Eva smiled.<br>"With grades like that you are." Finn grinned.  
>"Shush it!" She grinned back, playfully punching his arm.<p>

"Pack up and stand behind your chairs." Mrs Diamond called. "Charlie, that's not the way to behave in a Science lab."  
>"It's not a lab, it's a classroom." Charlie retorted.<br>"Shut up, mate. You ain't funny." Finn said and the class agreed.  
>"That's the bell. Off you go."<br>Eva sat on a sofa in the common room alone, rooting through her bag for her mobile. Finn had hurried towards the canteen, heroically asking if she knew where she was going.  
>"Heya."<br>Eva looked up startled. Trudi stood above her, smiling.  
>"Oh hey." Eva beamed.<br>"We haven't really met properly." Trudi smiled, dropping onto the same sofa.  
>"I haven't had a chance." Eva replied.<br>"I'm Trudi, Finn's ex-girlfriend - not sure why I included that in my introduction." It was evident she found it hard to laugh at that. "I've hardly been here either. About six or seven months."  
>"I'm Eva, Mr Mead's daughter. This is my second day." Eva smiled and Trudi laughed.<br>"Lauren's taken to you." Trudi said. "She's tough to get on with so well done."  
>"Thank you?" Eva was unsure what to say. "I know it's none of my business and I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you and Finn split up?"<br>Trudi looked taken aback at the question but forced a smile.  
>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Eva blushed beetroot.<br>"Don't be stupid, it's fine!" Trudi exclaimed. "Only my brother and sister know this so you _must _keep it a secret. Please!"  
>"Of course." Eva nodded.<br>"Me and Finn were really serious and the first time we...I got pregnant." Trudi whispered, looking around nervously. "I couldn't tell him - I couldn't tell anyone - but I couldn't deal with him not knowing."  
>"Oh my God!" Eva gasped. "That's understandable! Does he know now?"<br>"No." Trudi said shamefully.  
>"He'll find out, won't he?"<br>"No." Trudi said again.  
>"I see." Eva understood.<br>"I had to. It would have ruined us - ruined me! Before this I had a future. I was going to Cambrifge and studying medicine. I would marry into a nice family and have children with the right man - even if that was Finn. I ended it in the most heartless way possible. I lied to him, telling him it was over and it wasn't love, that it was fun." Trudi's voice cracked and a tear ran from her eye and dribbled down her face.  
>"Trudi, I understand. I would have done the same." Eva said sympathetically.<br>"Would you though?" Trudi asked as if she was being selfish. "I always thought I was a kind, honest girl who could face anything. If I lied about this, what would everyone else do?" The sobs escaped from her mouth now.  
>"Come here." Eva gestured for Trudi to hug her and Trudi obeyed.<br>"What's going on here?" Suddenly Finn was towering above them, watching Trudi crumple.  
>"Nothing!" Eva said immediately.<br>"Do you always hug tearful girls- Trudi?" Finn gasped as Trudi sat up.  
>"Finn." Trudi nodded. They both lacked words so Eva found herself filling in the gap.<br>"I just told her the sad story of me getting bullied and she got a bit upset." Eva lied.  
>Trudi nodded, cottoning on. "She got bullied because her parents were divorced!"<br>"Really?" Finn frowned.  
>"People are mean." Eva nodded.<br>"You're ok though, ay Trudi?" Eva smiled as Trudi forced a nod.  
>"What's this? Sad People Unanonymous?" Josh asked, appearing with Lauren.<br>"That's what I said, mate." Finn nodded.  
>"No offence Josh buy you might want to keep that joke anonymous." Eva teased and they all laughed.<p>

The day was over quickly and once again Eva waited outside her Dad's office. She was watching the people walk past, trying to work out names and ages. "Are you waiting for your Dad?"  
>Eva looked over and saw Finn leaning against the wall.<br>"Yeah." She nodded. "What are you here for?"  
>"I have to collect my report." Finn shrugged, sitting down next to her.<br>"Ohh, has somebody been a naughty boy?" She teased, mock-gasping.  
>"I ain't a bad boy really." Finn stared in her eyes deeply and she stared into his. She could see his hand move slowly up towards her cheek-<br>"Finn?" His hand shot down and his eyes moved away as he heard Mrs Fisher's door opened.  
>"Yes, Miss." Finn stood up and followed her in.<br>She was so close to getting a kiss! Did she want one?  
><strong>"Are<strong> you ready to go, kiddo?" Chris appeared above her.  
>"Yeah!" She nodded, getting up and following her Dad out.<br>They sat in the car as it drove back to the apartment.  
>"Mrs Fisher said you were sat with Finn Sharkey. Is he a new friend of yours?" Chris asked, keeping his eyes on the road.<br>"Yeah, why?" She asked bluntly.  
>"Finn's...been known to get in some trouble at school. Just certain things he's said and done in school." Chris shrugged. "Don't be so abrupt."<br>"I'm sorry but you're sat there questioning my friends." Eva shrugged.  
>"I'm not questioning them!" Chris' voice went high as he defended himself.<br>"You were like 'is he a new friend of yours?' You just seemed...about it!" Eva sighed.  
>"You're too defensive, Eva." Chris frowned.<br>"My bad." Eva muttered.  
>"What has got into you?" Chris sighed.<br>"Nothing!" She protested.  
>"Your whole attitude is wrong, Eva. I don't know what's changed in you." Chris said quietly.<br>"Are we nearly home yet?" Eva snapped.  
>"See what I mean?" Chris muttered.<br>Eva didn't reply, simply hopping out of the car when they arrived home and running into the flat.  
>"Have you had another fall out with Dad?" Tyler smirked.<br>"No." She snapped. "I'm just tired."  
>And angry, she thought as she marched into her room. Angry she didn't get a kiss from Finn that afternoon. There was a knock on the door.<br>"Come in!" Eva called.  
>"Can I have a word?" Chris asked, leaning against the wall.<br>"Have four: please leave me alone." Eva put on a bittersweet smile.  
>"Don't talk to me like that." Chris frowned.<br>"I said please." Eva's voice turned bittersweet.  
>Ignoring her, Chris continued. "I need to go away for a few days this weekend. Tyler and Jake'll be around but are you alright staying here?" Chris asked. "Yeah." Eva nodded. "Where are you off to?"<br>"Leeds. It's some training the school are sending us on." Chris shrugged. "It's going to be as exciting as pins in my eyes but I have to go. The senior team have to go - me, Mrs Fisher, Mrs Diamond and Mr Clarkson."  
>Eva laughed. "I'll be fine. Its Tweedldum and Tweedldumber that you need to worry about."<br>"Tell me about it. The apartment will have burnt down and my cars crashed and keyed." Chris raised his eyebrows and made a tutting noise. "Keep them in line, ay?"  
>"Sure will." Eva nodded, a grin appearing on her face.<br>"Good." Chris smiled. "Tea will be ready in half an hour. Bangers and mash."

**Eva** entered the common room the next day and sat on one of the sofas. Everyone was already in there, looking up when she walked in.  
>"Party at mine. Saturday night." She beamed.<br>"What?" Lauren gasped.  
>She could imagine how the Dep Head's daughter would party. "We are talking alcohol and wild party not plastic cups of coke and cocktail sausages?"<br>"The last time I had one of those parties I was 10." Eva smiled sarcastically. "I'm talking alcohol, fags and fun."  
>"What about your Dad?" Trudi asked.<br>"Meady'll be in Leedy." Eva winked. "It'll be my two brothers but they'll join if anything."  
>"I'm in." Josh said instantly.<br>"And me." Finn nodded, winking at her.  
>"It's a party - count me in." Maddi wooped.<br>"Yeah, go on then." Lauren agreed.  
>"I don't know." Trudi bit her lip.<br>Eva went over and draped an arm around Trudi, resting her head on Trudi's. "Come on, Trudi." She sang.  
>Trudi sighed. "Go on theeeen..." She smiled.<br>"Yeees!" Eva cheered. "Bring whatever you want!"

The music rang through the flat - Eminem, Nicki Minaj, Drake, Lil' Wayne, everything. They were already half-drunk, in various states of alcohol-induced behaviour. Eva stood in front of Josh, swaying to the music as Josh bobbed up and down.  
>"Oh my God, I love this song!" She gushed as 'Starships' came on the stereo. "Let's go to the beach, each. Let's go get away. They, they, what they gonna say? Have a drink, clink, found the bud light..."<br>"The patron own, let's go get it on The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone Is it two, three? Leave a good tip..." Josh sang back.  
>"Do you want another drink?" She asked, waving her empty bottle at him.<br>"You're alright, babe." Josh grinned.  
>"I'll be back in a second for the chorus. I have some drink hidden in my wardrobe." She winked, hurrying into her room and closing the door.<br>The wardrobe doors were half open from her outfit session earlier on. She bent down and started to rifle through the mess at the bottom.  
>"Nice room."<br>"Oh my God!" She gasped, jumping up in fright. "Thanks. What are you doing in here?"  
>"I don't know." Finn shrugged. "I thought it was the bathroom."<br>"You aren't peeing in here, mate." Eva smirked.  
>Finn stared at her, slowly walking over. Gently he pushed her against the wall with his body before stroking the stray strands of hair off her face. She looked up at him, the smile disappearing from her face - she wanted him badly - wanted her lips on his, his hands on her waist. He bent down and nuzzled her neck with his lips. Instinctively she lifted her hands up and gently held onto his hair, closing her eyes. He dragged his lips up to her ear and whispered: 'You look really...really hot tonight, babe."<br>She smiled to herself, hearing him say the words made her feel she looked good.  
>He moved away from her ear, she felt his lips slowly move past hers. He was teasing her - he knew how much she wanted him to kiss her. It felt like eternity before he finally placed his lips on hers and kissed her deeply.<br>She grabbed onto his shoulders, entwining her fingers with his hair as he kissed her. It was passionate kiss that lasted for ever but was over so quick.  
>As he pulled back, she stared at him mischeviously, biting her lip. She reached up and planted a kiss on his lips before pushing him back gently and returning to her booze hunt in the bottom of the wardrobe.<p>

Finn stared at her, rifling through the wardrobe, her clothes sliding off the coathangers and landing in messy piles on the floor.  
>The beer had made him bold - if she had been anybody else, and he was sober, he'd never had been able to kiss her like that. She made him feel nervous, like he had to please her. She would accidentally push him away but it kept him coming back.<br>Slowly he backed out of her room, closing the door behind him.  
>"What happened in there, mate?" Josh staggered over to him, clutching a bottle of something brown.<br>"I kissed her." Finn winked, sipping his beer can. "Proper kiss."  
>"No way! This close to Trudi as well?" Josh whispered.<br>They both turned to watch Trudi dancing with Lauren and Maddi, moving her body in a suggestive manner.  
>"It's over between us, bruv. I got other fish to fry." Finn winked.<br>"Got it!" Eva fell out of her bedroom door, waving another bottle of vodka.  
>"Pour me some!" Maddi staggered over, clutching her glass.<br>Eva unscrewed the lid and poured some of the clear liquid in Maddi's glass and then her own.  
>"We haven't played any drinking games." Lauren smirked.<br>"We should now." "What one?" Josh asked.  
>"Spin the bottle. Kiss or shot is the best!" Maddi clapped.<br>"Kiss or shot." Lauren nodded.  
>They all put a cushion on the floor each and put an empty wine bottle in the middle.<br>Maddi reached forward and spun it. "Josh." She grinned and Josh smiled.  
>"Maddi: kiss or shot?" Lauren asked.<br>"Kiss!"  
>"Josh: kiss or shot?"<br>"Kiss!"  
>"For a gay guy you're unusually keen on kissing girls." Finn teased.<br>"Shut it you!" Josh playfully shoved Finn before leaning forward. He tucked Maddi's hair behind her ear, they both closed their eyes and slowly they kissed. "My turn!" Lauren shouted.  
>She spun the bottle and it landed on Eva.<br>"Lauren: kiss or shot?" Maddie smirked.  
>"I ain't no chicken - kiss!" Lauren cheered and they all clapped.<br>"Eva?"  
>"Can I have a shot before the kiss?" Eva smiled.<br>They all looked at each other and nodded.  
>Finn poured her a glass and passed it to her, watching as she knocked it back. Lauren moved forward and kissed her, pulling away quicker than Josh and Maddi had.<br>Eva giggled nervously and they all laughed.

Eva woke up the next morning, sprawled on the sofa, surrounded by empty cans and bottles.  
>There were one or two supermarket carrier bags filled with colourful sick. She spotted a discarded box of fags and realised they must be Finn's. She pulled one out and took her brother's lighter out of the kitchen drawer. Out on the balcony, she lit up and took a puff. Her head was stinging, her throat felt like someone had rubbed at it with a nail file, her skin was dry, she was thirsty and hungry and she felt like she was going to throw up. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the smoke.<br>"What are you doing with one of them?" The old bat, Edith, from next door sat on her balcony in her dressing gown, scowling.  
>"Get lost, you old hag!" Eva snapped.<br>"I could tell it was a heavy night last night - the music was so loud!"  
>"You tell my Dad what you 'think you heard and saw' and I'll find a way of teaching you a lesson." Eva threatened. "I don't need old bats like you poking around in my business just because your days are over!"<br>"How rude!" Edith gasped.  
>"I can get worse." Eva scowled, taking another puff and closing her eyes. "I was just a sixteen-year-old having fun with her friends."<br>"Shame it wasn't fun for the rest of the block." Edith added snidely.  
>"It's a shame you live alone, I'm sure there's another single nag just dying to meet you!" Eva growled.<br>"I live alone because my husband died!" Edith looked as if she was about to cry.  
>"Is that what you tell yourself?" Eva knew it was low but she didn't care; her head hurt way too much. Edith stood up, tears in her eyes, and disappeared inside.<p> 


	2. Afterwards

Eva still had a raging hangover on Sunday, despite the party being two days ago.  
>"Your Grandma is coming over today." Chris smiled.<br>"Nooo!" Eva gasped. Grandma Hilda was worse than Edith next door. She disapproved of everything the Mead family did; Jake and Tyler's single status and the unemployment, Chris' job and his divorce - Eva was the only one she did approve of. Extremely.  
>"Just make an effort...she'll leave sooner." Chris smiled, tidying the apartment. "At least she likes you."<br>"I'd rather she didn't. She smothers me with her 'you're the best Mead that ever did come from your father' and 'you'll defintely be in the will, Eva May.'" Eva flopped on the sofa.  
>"You're looking better than you did yesterday night." Chris observed.<br>"I got a good night's sleep." She lied, not really feeling it. Chris had returned, unplanned, yesterday, saying the conference had been 'cut short.'  
>"You'll need it with Grandma Hilda." Chris nodded. "Are you all ready? She'll be here in five minutes."<p>

"Eva May!" Hilda exclaimed, throwing her arms around Eva and pulling her close.  
>"Grandma!" Eva replied with less enthuasism.<br>"How is school going?" She asked, sitting down on the sofa.  
>"I got into sixth form?" Eva shrugged.<br>"Like we didn't know _that_ was going to happen!" Hilda beamed. "I mean, how are your grades and classes, dear?"  
>"As, Bs and Cs." Eva nodded.<br>"Keep that up and you'll definitely be in the will, Eva May." Hilda patted her leg before turning to Chris. "And the boys?"  
>"Of course." Chris nodded, running to the boys' doorway. "Boys, your Grandma is here."<br>It was an age before they reappeared, hair ruffled as they sat down in their pyjamas.  
>"Nice to see you've made an effort." Hilda glared.<br>"It's half nine?" Tyler frowned. "It's too early."  
>"What time do you normally get up? Half one?" She meant it as a joke but Jake and Tyler nodded. She looked disgusted.<br>"It's hard to get two boys, one in adulthood and the other a couple of months away, to do what I say, Mum." Chris nodded awkwardly.  
>"Tyler, how is college going?" Hilda asked.<br>Chris froze, praying Tyler didn't answer with the truth.  
>"I dropped out." Tyler shrugged. Chris wanted to push his son off of the balcony.<br>"You did what?" Hilda shouted, standing up.  
>"Mum, it's not a big deal." Chris sighed, running over to her side.<br>"Not a big deal? You are allowing your son to grow up a _college drop-out_?" The words dripped for Hilda's tongue like icicles. "I raised you better, Christopher."  
>"There's plenty of other jobs Tyler can do." Chris tried not to let her words sting him. "He's applying for various apprenticeships."<br>"In mechanics and cars I should imagine." Hilda snapped.  
>"Why do you have to be so disapproving?" Eva demanded, standing up. Her head was thumping with the noise. "Dad has worked damn hard to get us this far and, unlike you, he approves of whatever his children want to do!"<br>"And look where that's got him." Hilda muttered, taken aback by her grandaughter's courage.  
>"That's your problem, Grandma. You look for the worst in people not the best. Tyler is amazing at gaming and cars - one day he could be raking in the millions as a game developer and you would have changed your tune then. Just because we can't all live up to your standards, we make a damn good go of things anyway!" Chris looked on at his daughter, proud of her courage.<br>"You've changed, Eva. It must be the new school - I'll foot the bill for private." Hilda managed a smile.  
>"I haven't changed; I'm fed up of you, pushing my family around. And you want to talk about feet?" Eva raised an eyebrow slyly. "You say one more remark about my family and this foot will be going straight up your bony, little-"<br>"Drink, Mum?" Chris interupted.

"The party was so great!" Lauren exclaimed.  
>"I still feel hung over, even now." Josh grinned. "But it was well worth the pain."<br>"Tell me about it." Maddi nodded.  
>"You know what made me sick?" Eva asked. "Chucking out bags of purple and blue sick."<br>"Ewww!" Everyone chorused.  
>"The mess you all left!" Eva grinned. "But it was so worth it. I haven't had a party that good in months."<br>"What are you all talking about?" Eva turned around and saw Kyle stood there, scowling.  
>"I don't know why you're taking an interest, mate. It don't concern you." Finn smirked and they all nodded. Finn. They hadn't spoken since the kiss. It was pretty much the only moment of the night either could remember. His lips softly on hers, him telling her she looked hot, nuzzling her neck. It was undoubtly the best kiss she had ever experienced.<br>"You're getting too big for your boots, mate." Kyle snarled.  
>"Sit down." Finn rolled his eyes.<br>"Come on then, mate!" Kyle roared, marching towards him.  
>"Kyle!" Eva shrieked, getting up and pushing him away.<br>"What are you doing?" He demanded.  
>"Saving your sorry, little butt." Eva snapped. "Get out of here!" He glared at Finn, spat on the floor and stormed out.<br>"How the hell he thinks he has a chance with you is beyond me!" Maddi giggled.  
>"I don't go for guys that look for a fight. It ain't as romantic." Eva smiled.<br>"This is the first hopeless romantic I've ever met. The rest of you are all cold." Trudi grinned.  
>"I'm not cold!" Lauren defended. "I just don't think men can ever be romantic. They all have this thing that makes them want to cheat." Lauren shrugged. 2It must be extra hard for you, Josh. Having to date a guy whilst being a guy."<br>"Stereotype much!" Eva giggled. The bell rang and they all filed out of the common room, ready for another week of lessons.

Two months passed and by then Eva was cemented as one of the most popular girls in school. Tales of her wild parties had got round and now everyone was eager for an invite. The teachers liked her, as did the students and parents. Nothing had happened between her and Finn yet apart from outright flirting on both parts. Even Trudi had noticed what was going on and was trying to put her loved one to the back of her mind.

**SEE NEXT PART FOR PART 3: FINN AND EVA?...**


	3. Opening up to that someone

"Are you ready to go?" Chris stuck his head in Eva's bedroom.  
>"Look at my hair, Dad." She whined. It looked amazing, of course, as every part of Eva always did. She had enviably long legs, dark glossy waves, big piercing eyes, tanned skin and lips with an ornate cupids bow. Her hair was straightened, cascading down her back, her fringe plaited down the side of her face.<br>"I don't have time to look at your hair, Eva. I have to get to work." Chris sighed.  
>"Fine." She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag and dragged it out the door. It didn't take long in her Dad's super-fast, super-sleek convertible. He pulled up in school and she hopped out and ran inside.<br>"Hey, babe." Lauren pecked her on the cheek as she sat down in tutor.  
>"You alright, m'darling?" Eva dropped her bag on the table and pulled her compact mirror out.<br>"Yeah. Your hair looks lovely today." Lauren smiled.  
>"It doesn't." Eva pulled a face as she flattened down a few loose strands.<br>"Fussing over your hair again?" Finn teased, sitting down in front.  
>"I would take some tips if I were you." She winked.<br>"Harsh." Finn laughed, putting his feet up on the empty chair next to him.  
>"Guess what." Lauren giggled and they all turned to face her. "Laurence Garverd asked me and Eva to go to her party!"<br>"She did?" Eva asked, surprised. Finn was in stitches. Laurence was the less-than-popular girl in the year below, she had one or two friends and was ridiculed by the whole school for her friendship with _all _the teachers.  
>"I said 'no way.'" Lauren smirked.<br>"Bless her." Eva said sympathetically.  
>"Not bless her. She's a freak!" Finn said.<br>"So are you but we still hang around with you." Eva winked.  
>"That's low, that's really low." Finn remarked, a smile on his face.<br>"Bite me." She whispered.  
>"This isn't Twilight." Finn pretended to look disgusted.<br>"If the wind changes." Eva sang.  
>"You two!" Lauren giggled. "There's so much chemistry just do it." The relaxed atmosphere changed to an awkward on as no one knew what to say. Luckily, Mr Chalk bounded in, singing 'Sex Bomb' by 'Tom Jones.'<br>"Silence." He ordered.  
>"Thank the lord!" Lauren heckled.<br>"Lauren, I have recieved several emails from various teachers about your behaviour in class. Let's not have another week, ay?"  
>"I didn't do anything in most of them." Lauren frowned.<br>"I've been asked to explain to you that class is not time for a debate about whether or not you should have done the homework." Mr Chalk sighed.

Eva stepped out of class and felt herself get dragged down the corridor. "What are you doing?" She hissed, frightened.  
>"Shut up, you idiot. It's only me." Finn smiled, dragging her into the janitor's cupboard.<br>"I have class, what are you doing?" She giggled.  
>"A repeat of the other night at your party. Only this time...sober." He winked. She smiled as the familiar feeling of his fingers brushing the hair off her face and nuzzling of her neck began. She moaned happily as he traced her jawline was his lips before bringing his mouth up to hers and kissing her deeply. She held onto his cheeks gently, pushing her lips against his roughly, never wanting to let go. The fear of missing English drifted away as his kisses got rougher. He was gently biting on her lips now as he kissed her, the need getting stronger. They both felt the same way. When he finally pulled back, she could barely stand. Her lips were tingling and her heart was beating nine to the dozen. "You'd better get to class." He grinned, backing out of the closet but leaving the door open.<p>

"Why are you late?" Miss Boston demanded.  
>"I went to the wrong room." Eva couldn't keep the smile off her face at the irony of her excuse.<br>"If this is so funny, you can wait outside!" Miss Boston shouted. Eva sighed and stood outside, waiting for Miss to join her. Five minutes it took for Miss to appear. "I'm going to ask you again, why are you late?"  
>"I'm going to answer again, I went to the wrong room." Eva kept a straight face. This was the first time she'd been in trouble.<br>"It doesn't take you ten minutes to stay at the wrong room. You must have realised it was wrong as soon as you got there and came back here." Miss Boston frowned.  
>Eva shrugged.<br>"Don't you dare shrug your shoulders at me!" Miss Boston shouted before lowering her voice. "Seens as you're sticking by that pathetic excuse for a story, you can have an after-school detention tonight. I'll email your Dad and explain why you'll be late home."  
>"Why?" Eva sighed, leaning her head against the window. She wanted to see Finn again.<br>"For lying and for being twenty minutes late to my lesson."  
>"Twenty?" Eva frowned.<br>"Ten minutes before, five minutes out here and five minutes with this discussion. That's not including the time it'll take inside to get you settled. That equals twenty. In you go." Miss Boston ordered, opening the door.

Eva didn't get a chance to speak to Finn at break as a) everyone was there and b) Finn wasn't.  
>"Guess who's got detention tonight!" Maddi grinned and they all looked at Eva before laughing.<br>"Not that I did anything.  
>"You were ten minutes late." Maddi winked.<br>"Oh no!" Eva pretended she was horrified by her behaviour. "She needs to calm down."  
>"Eva?" That was unmistakably her Dad's voice.<br>"Yeah?" She turned around.  
>"Can I have a word?"<br>"Once again, have two: not, now-"  
>"Outside. <em>Now<em>." Chris said firmly. Eva turned back to her friends and rolled her eyes.  
>"See you chubs later." She winked, picking up her back and following her Dad out.<br>"What the hell were you thinking?" Chris demanded as they got outside.  
>"What do you mean?" Eva frowned.<br>"You know what I mean!" Chris said, putting his hands on his head and sighing.  
>"Are you talking about me being late to English?" Eva frowned. "Because that was a total accident."<br>"How can ten minutes be a total accident?" Chris snapped. "My own daughter has got detention."  
>"I don't see what the big deal is!" She frowned.<br>"Well, you wouldn't." Chris sighed as if the whole matter was a burden on him.  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" Eva demanded. "Does that make me as bad as Jake and Tyler? Are you going to go all your Mum on me now?"<br>"I mean, you don't see what you've done and you never do - it's always other people." Chris explained.  
>"I don't know what to say to you, Dad, other than none of this has been easy for me but I'm finally enjoying myself again. Up till this very moment." She grabbed her bag and marched off down the corridor.<br>"Eva!" Chris called. He resigned, sighing to himself as he watched the other children file out of the common room. He had Year 13 Chemistry to teach now.

_What you up to? Finn. Xx_  
>Eva was sat at the back of detention, texting under the table, when the text from Finn came through. She wanted to jump up in joy but knew that detention was probably not the time nor place.<br>_In detention! E Xx_  
>She typed back, smiling. Her and Finn's conversations usually only consisted of the odd flirt or 'Eva, can I copy your Science homework?'<br>_What did you do?;) Finn Xx_  
>She stifled a laugh as she grinned at her phone. <em>I think we all know!:L E Xx<br>_"I'll have that." Miss Boston snatched Eva's phone away and read through the messages. "We'll have to have a lesson on how text speak has changed the English language." She called as she walked away. "And Eva?"  
>"Yeah?" Eva sighed.<br>"I knew you weren't telling me the truth about your whereabouts this morning." Miss Boston waved the phone before putting it in her desk drawer.

"This is so nice." Eva puffed on her cigarette.  
>"Tell me about it." Nodded Finn. "Just us two. No distractions." They were sat on the park bench in the middle of the field both puffing on a cigarette each. Eva wasn't a regular smoker, she just had one now and again at parties but Finn brought out a different side to her; a side that when he offered her one, she accepted.<br>"What do you mean 'distractions'?" She asked.  
>"Teachers snatching away our phones in detention, lessons to cut short our sessions in the janitor cupboard..." He looked at her with a smile on her face and she laughed.<br>"When I used to live here with both my parents, we used to come here every other weekend without fail." She gazed out at the sea. "Mum made us a little packed lunch and we used to play with my little dollies whilst Dad, Jake and Tyler kicked a football round on the field."  
>"I've never had a parent who has done that for me." Finn shrugged. "Since I was seven years old, my parents have put work first. Every night when I get home from school, my tea is in the fridge, I have a little note saying I can watch what I want on TV, there's twenty pounds in the bread bin and they'll be back by hlaf ten."<br>"That must be awful." Eva looked at him, seeing a different side to him.  
>"Not when it's been the routine all your life." Finn shrugged.<br>"I was devastated that day my Mum and Dad sat me and my brothers down and told us they were getting divorced. I loved having them together because Mum let me do things that I couldn't tell Dad and Dad used to treat me like a princess because I was his only daughter." Eva rememebered the memories fondly. "She moved out the next week."  
>"Is she remarried or...?" Finn didn't finish his sentence.<br>"Yes. She married a really nice man, Kev, and they have two children together, Tia, who's 3, and Ollie, who's 1." She smiled.  
>"Do you ever get to see her?" Finn watched her stare into space, she was so distant.<br>"Once every month." Eva nodded.  
>"I've never opened up like this to anyone. Apart from Sam..." Finn filled with his lighter, flicking it on and off. The flame danced wildly in the wind. Eva had heard of Sam, she was his girlfriend and died of cancer last year. According to Lauren she had been a right party animal who didn't take any crap. Eva wished she had had the chance to meet her, she seemed like fun.<br>"I don't like to talk about things like this, partly because I don't have anyone to talk to. If I spoke to my Dad, I know he'd just..." She sighed heavily. "He'd do the whole 'I'm always here for you, it was a mutual decision and me and your Mum are still friends' act. I know they ain't friends - they don't even like being in the same room as each other." Eva took another puff on her fag, watching the smoke curl into the air. She felt Finn hold onto her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. She looked over and smiled at him, showing her straight, pearly whites. They sat in silence for five minutes, holding hands. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just then letting the information sink in. Eva had never had someone she could do this with.  
>"I really like you, Eva." Finn said finally, staring into her eyes.<p>

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.  
>ALSO, THIS WAS THE CHAPTER I FINALLY UNDERSTOOD HOW TO DO CHAPTERS SO THERE WILL NOW BE NO MORE PART WHATEVERS, IT'LL ALL BE <em>CHAPTERS<em>!**


	4. Excitement

Trudi sat on her bed, flicking through all the pictures on the laptop. Finn and her on the skiing trip in October, Finn and her Christmas shopping, Finn and her kissing in the park, her and Finn at the Christmas lights. People thought she was oblivious but she knew what was going on. She'd seen Finn walk out of Eva's room at her party, whispering to Finn - she'd done the special dance move when she knew they were looking. Her brother, Tariq, had seen them down the park earlier today when he was out with his mates. She knew he'd moved on, but she was stuck.  
>"Trudi! Your mother wants your help in the kitchen!" Her Dad yelled up the stairs. Trudi shut the laptop lid and wiped the tears away from her eyes before running down the stairs, into the kitchen.<br>"Trudi, darling, can you chop up the potatoes?" Her mother smiled, standing over the saucepan.  
>"Yeah...sure..." Trudi nodded, walking over to the chopping board, her back to her mother. Nitya watched her daughter chop at the potatoes furiously, tears falling from her face.<br>"Trudi, is everything ok?" Nitya frowned.  
>"Of course." Trudi said abruptly without turning around. Nitya knew she was lying, it must have been about that Finn boy she was seeing and then not. Tariq had said something to her about him earlier; something about seeing him with someone. Nitya would have to keep an eye on that, she wasn't about to allow some boy hurt her daughter.<p>

"Please, Lauren?" Eva begged down the phone.  
>"Do I have to?" Lauren whined.<br>"No, but I want you to. P-l-e-a-s-e!" She emphaised the 'please.'  
>"But I'm squeamish at the sight of needles. Plus I don't like stomachs at the best of times."<br>"Then close your eyes. I really want it done. Cosmo says that it makes your stomach look flatter and smoother." Eva said matter-of-factly.  
>It took a very long time before Lauren eventually answered. "Fine." She said bluntly. "But, you owe me. Big."<br>"Yesss!" Eva cheered. "I'll walk over to your's now."  
>The line went dead. "Gee, bye then." Lauren said sarcastically. Eva hurried through the streets of Rochdale quickly to get to Lauren's house. Once there, she knocked on the door excitedly.<br>"Hello, Eva." Her Mum, Lynne, beamed.  
>"Hello, Lynne." Eva smiled. "Is Lauren in?"<br>"Yes. I'll just get." Lynne shouted for Lauren.  
>"Coming." Lauren called back before walking down the stairs.<br>"Where you girls off to? Anywhere nice?"  
>"Pier-"<br>"Town." Eva cut her off, giving Lauren a nudge in the ribs. "Town."  
>"Have fun." Lynne smiled. "See you later."<br>The girls caught the bus into town and headed for 'Fierce Piercings.' It was funky shop, painted purple with the name spray painted on in black and white. Inside there were dark wooden floors, black walls and dream catchers hung everywhere.  
>"Hi." The woman on the desk looked as if she was on another planet. "What do you want?"<br>"My belly." Eva smiled.  
>"You're over 16, right?" The woman asked.<br>Eva held up her passport and pointed at the date of birth.  
>"Legit." The woman nodded. "Jude!"<br>A woman with purple hair and a piercing in her cheek come out of the back room.  
>"Stomach piercing for this girl here."<br>"Follow me." 'Jude' grinned, walking over to the seat.

"It looks so nice. Thanks!" Eva beamed, holding her top up to reveal the bright blue stud. "Look, Lauren."  
>"I feel sick." Lauren kept her back turned away.<br>"That'll be £15." The receptionist shrugged. Eva handed her the money and waltzed off happily.  
>"That was so worth the pain." Eva beamed.<br>"I...am...never...going to look at you the same again."  
>"Lauren, you had your eyes closed for most of it."<br>"Sadly not all of it." Lauren shivered, sitting on a seat. Eva followed suit. "I want to know what's happening between you and Finn."  
>"What are you talking about?" Eva frowned.<br>"Something's happening between you and Finn. 1, you two will not stop flirting. 2, you weren't happy just because of the piercing." Lauren raised her eyebrows.  
>"You're right. I wasn't happy just because of the piercing. I was happy because my Dad was looking at holidays to Barbados." Eva smiled.<br>"No way!" Lauren gasped. "No wonder! I thought you were happy because you and Finn were...y'know...dating!"  
>"Crazy!" Eva giggled. "No way!"<p>

**REVIEW!  
>GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.<strong>


	5. Secrets

"I think I put her off, babe." Eva smiled, sitting on Finn's lap. "She doesn't suspect a thing."  
>"Well done." Finn beamed, pecking her on the lips. "That's the way I want it to stay for a little while."<p> 


	6. When it all goes pearshaped

"Let go!" Eva giggled, attempting to untangle her fingers from Finn's.  
>"I don't want to." Finn protested, grinning at her cuteness.<br>"Don't give me that smile!" She laughed. "That's low, even for you."  
>"What smile? This is my normal smile." He grinned.<br>"No, it's not! You know it's not! It's your little smooth smile that tries to put me off and makes me want to kiss you!"  
>"Then do it!"<br>"Not now!" Eva pushed his face away with her hand. They had been secretly dating for a few weeks now and Eva still wasn't ready for anyone to know. It was too soon after she'd lied to Lauren and too soon after Finn and Trudi's split. She felt bad but she couldn't let her boyfriend go. God, she loved saying that.  
>"Just a quick one?" Finn winked. "I won't tell if you don't." Eva looked around nervously before reaching up and kissing him on the lips, not as passionately as usual but it was no peck either.<br>"Now, let go!" She grinned, feeling his fingers slip away. This was the hardest part: saying goodbye.  
>"Has anything else happened with Barbady?" Lauren asked when they got to tutor.<br>"Dad's just been searching the internet really." Eva shrugged. "He has to find a cheap way of getting there."  
>"Think of all the hot guys." Lauren said dreamily.<br>"Oh I am." Eva gave Finn a sly wink and he raised his eyebrows.  
>"I haven't had one single piece of action since the skiing trip in September. There was the really hot French boy there."<br>"I can fix that, babe." Eva smiled sneakily.  
>"How?" Lauren asked warily.<br>"I'm going up to my Mum's in two weeks for the week. All my old mates have planned a weekend party. You could be my other half." Eva sang the last bit.  
>"Tempting but I'm supposed to go to Dublin with my Dad and Uncle."<br>"Fun." Eva said flatly. "I'm sure you can make an excuse."  
>"I guess it sounds fun..." Lauren nodded. "The <em>whole <em>weekend?"  
>"We party hard there." Eva nodded.<br>"Count me in." Lauren beamed, high-fiving Eva.  
>"Yeah, mate!" Eva cheered.<br>"Is your Mum pretty cool?" Lauren asked.  
>"Laur, she's given me a few bottles of alcohol and her house for the night before. She's so much cooler then my Dad." Eva grinned.<br>"She sounds well great. I wish my Mum was like that." Lauren sighed.

"Trudi, are you ok?" Maddi frowned as they sat in the common room at break.  
>"Yeah, sure." Trudi said, busying herself in a Chemistry textbook.<br>"Hey, babe." Josh smiled as Eva walked in.  
>"You alright?" She flashed him her killer smile and sat down.<br>"Finn not with you then?" Trudi asked bitterly.  
>"What are you talking about, hun?" Eva frowned, not allowing the panic to rise inside her.<br>"What _are_ you talking about?" Lauren repeated, nodding.  
>"Like she doesn't know." Trudi glared.<br>"Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on or back off?" Eva demanded.  
>"Stop having a go at her!" Lauren ordered.<br>"You sticking up for her as well?" Trudi glared at Lauren.  
>"What are you talking about?" Eva was getting impatient.<br>"You're a conniving little maneater!" Trudi shouted.  
>"Excuse me?" Eva demanded.<br>"Everything alright?" Finn asked, coming over.  
>"You going to kiss him hello? That's what boyfriend and girlfriend normally do!" Trudi yelled. Eva turned to Finn, eyes wide with fear.<br>"You what?" Lauren said.  
>"That's right they've been dating at least a month now secretly." Trudi nodded.<br>"How did you know?" Eva frowned.  
>"You mean it's true?" Lauren asked.<br>"Lauren..." Eva sighed.  
>"Answer me!" Lauren shouted.<br>Eva nodded slowly. "Only because we didn't want anyone to get hurt."  
>"How's that worked out for you?" Trudi demanded, wiping the tears away as she stood up and stormed out.<br>"You lied to me, you selfish cow!" Lauren glared before following Trudi.  
>"You didn't even tell me, Finn." Josh shook his head. Maddi shook her head at them both before walking out.<br>"What do I do?" Eva asked, dropping down onto the sofa.  
>Finn draped his arm around her shoulder. "We show everyone we're serious by staying together and we don't apologise. We were looking out for them, that was all." Finn had a way of making it all seem alright again.<br>"Ok." She nodded, pecking him on the lips.


	7. Kiss and make up

"They hate me, Mum." Eva sobbed into the phone that night.  
>"Screw them all, babe." Mercedes told her daughter. "You can't live life according to them. He was hot and single so you snapped him up. As long as he's worth it."<br>"He is, Mum." Eva nodded. "He makes me feel like a princess. He makes everything alright again."  
>"It will be hard when you go back into tomorrow, but you have to be a warrior. Show them all your serious..."<p>

"This seat is taken." Lauren said, dropping her seat onto Eva's chair in reg.  
>"Ok." Eva nodded, dropping into the seat next to Finn.<br>"Alright, babe?" He asked.  
>"Yeah." She nodded. Eva loved the way he continued as normal despite their biggest hater sat behind them.<br>"You should be ashamed." Lauren muttered.  
>"Why?" Eva demanded, turning around.<br>"Leave her." Finn whispered.  
>"Listen to your...boyfriend." Lauren raised her eyebrow.<br>"She had something to say." Eva shrugged. "Say it."  
>"You should be ashamed. You're supposed to put your friends first." Lauren glared.<br>"You would know all about that wouldn't you." Eva raised her eyebrow. "You knew Maddi fancied the 'hot french boy' but you still went ahead with it all."  
>"You weren't even there." Lauren snapped.<br>"And you weren't there for the last four weeks when me and Finn were together. We did it to help Trudi. We like each other but _no one _knew so _no one _could get hurt. If that makes us bad people then stuff you." Eva turned around with such force, her chair wobbled. Finn made a point of turning around as well and draping his arm around her.

"I know what she did was wrong but she did it for you." Lauren shot Trudi a sympathetic smile.  
>"Has she got you indocrinated as well now? I told her about me and Finn and she did <em><strong>this<strong>_. She isn't a friend to me." Trudi said bitterly.  
>"You liked her before this whole thing with Finn, Trudi. Don't let him change that." Lauren frowned.<br>"You know why I broke up with Finn?"  
>"Because he was a fling that went too far."<br>"That's what I said to you. I told Eva it was because I got pregnant and couldn't tell him. I had an abortion and I couldn't tell him. It would ruin us so I pretended I didn't love him anymore." Trudi said angrily.  
>"Then Eva hasn't done anything. Finn asked her out and she said yes; he was single and she was under the impression you didn't love each other anymore." Lauren replied.<br>"I don't want to be mates with her. I hate her for what she has done."  
>"Why? Because she's confirmed things really are over between you and Finn. It takes two, Trudi." Lauren walked away. Trudi stared at a spot on the carpet. Was Lauren right? Maybe she was. Eva had been amazing the first few weeks that they had met and Trudi knew she wouldn't purposelly have hurt her. She'd seen her in school, everytime Finn tried to grab her hand, she'd refused. She'd spent too long blaming Eva when it was both of them, if any.<p>

Eva looked up and mustered a slight smile.  
>"Hey." Trudi smiled, sitting down next to her.<br>Eva looked shell-shocked. She was public enemy number one at the moment. "Um...hi."  
>"I know this is probably quite strange." Trudi nodded.<br>"Just a bit considering everyone hates me." Eva said nervously.  
>"They don't hate you. Lauren came and spoke to me actually, told me I was out of order. She was right." Trudi said quietly.<br>"Why did you shout it in front of everyone? If you had a problem, speak to me in private." Eva sighed.  
>"I hated you yesterday. I didn't see that Finn was involved, I just saw you. Me and Finn are over and Finn's moved on. You helped me see that."<br>"I've got one person that is back with me now but what about the other three?" Eva asked.  
>"Lauren'll sort it out with you." Trudi shrugged. "I have to go and see Mrs Diamond about my biology assignment but I'll speak soon."<br>"Bye!" Eva called watching her walk away.

"You still up for Rochdale?" Eva asked Lauren.  
>"Yeah." Lauren nodded. She had reformed her alliance with Maddi and Lauren. It turned out Josh was annoyed at Finn but not Eva. Eva and Finn had entered their sixth week in a relationship and were more loved up than ever. "I bet you don't want to leave Finn alone for a whole week judging by your PDA in the canteen this morning." Lauren teased.<br>"Shut up!" Eva giggled. "We ain't joined at the hip. I'm going to miss him though."  
>"What time will you pick me up?" Lauren asked, opening her file and pulling out her Health and Social assignment.<br>"Half five." Eva nodded. "I'm going to Finn's for half an hour."  
>"I wonder what you'll get up to." Lauren winked cheekily.<br>"Shut up! It won't be anything like that. We'll just order take-out and watch some programme and then I'll walk to yours and Lynne can give us a ride to the station. Oldam here we come!"  
>"I can't wait. Two day rave!" Lauren giggled.<p> 


	8. Bye, bye

"I'm going to miss you, babe." Finn whispered.  
>"Don't." Eva reached up and put her arms either side of his neck. "I promise I'll ring you everyday."<br>"What about if you make a mistake when you're drunk?"  
>"I won't. I'll never be drunk enough to risk this." She smiled reassuringly. "I love you."<br>"I love you too, baby." Finn nodded. He reached down, lips parted, and kissed her passionately. it was a kiss she would remember the whole time she was away.  
>"I have to go." She said.<br>"Cinderella." Finn smiled.  
>"Not quite. I'm going to miss you but I'll be back!"<br>"I want to know _everything_." Finn beamed.  
>"You will." She winked, backing away, suitcase in tow. Finn waited until she had gone before wandering back inside.<br>"Hey babe. You and I still on? Get yourself on over here. Eva's well and truly gone."


	9. Shopping trip

"You must be Lauren." Mercedes smiled.  
>"Yeah. Mercedes, right?"<br>"Just call me Mercy, everybody does!" Mercedes beamed. "Come on in."  
>Coming back to familiarity was hard for Eva. The vast lounge with the grey carpet, blue and gold floral wallpaper and fabric sofas was still littered with children's toys and mugs of lukewarm coffee.<br>"Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?" Mercy called from inside the kitchen.  
>"Coffee please. 1 sugar." Lauren replied. "Your Mum is so nice." She whispered to Eva.<br>"She is pretty cool." Eva nodded, already missing Finn.  
>"Eva?" A male voice called. Eva turned around and saw...<br>"Kev!" She gasped. He was stood there with Tia clinging on to his leg.  
>"How have you been, treasure?"<br>"Fine. Dad's looking after us all well."  
>"Excuse me for being rude. I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met. Kev." Kev said to Lauren.<br>"Lauren." Lauren smiled.  
>The sound of baby screams filled the air. "I am sorry. I'd better get going." He ran up the stairs quickly.<br>"Please tell me he's your brother and _not _your step-dad."  
>"Lauren, that is disgusting!" Eva giggled.<br>"2 coffees." Mercy reappeared with two mugs and set them on the coffee table. "So my darlings, how have you been?"  
>"Really well. It's really fun at my new school." Eva beamed.<br>"You don't get bullied anymore?" Mercy watched Eva shake her head. "Darling, that's brilliant. You look so much happier."  
>"I am." Eva nodded.<br>"And that boyfriend of yours, Finley. How is he?"  
>"Finn, Mum. His name is Finn. He's fine." Eva smiled at the thought of him.<br>"He must be a charmer to keep a smile on her face. She's hard to please just like her mother." Mercy winked to Lauren.  
>"They're well loved up. It's a bit disgusting at times but at least she's happy." Lauren nodded.<br>"Good. What's your plan for this week?" Mercy asked.  
>"I'm taking Lauren to meet my friends for the next three days actually."<br>"Don't lie to me, baby. You're going to a party, aren't you?" Mercy raised her eyebrows.  
>"Yeah." Eva said slowly.<br>"Alright with me. Just please...neither of you tell your Dad. I think I got some beers in the fridge, I'll have a look." Mercy beamed.

Lauren readjusted the pillows on the airbed. "This is your old room?" She asked, looking around at all the posters of bands and male models.  
>"Yeah. Hell of a lot different from the one at my Dad's."<br>"Yep." Lauren nodded.  
>"You'd better get a good night's sleep. We'll be partying all of tomorrow." Eva snuggled down into her quilt. "I am pooped."<br>"Same." Lauren lay down and closed her eyes...

"WAKE UP!" Eva jumped on Lauren's airbed so she flew up in the air.  
>"Eva!" Lauren snapped crossily.<br>"Sorry!" Eva giggled wildly. "Can we go out? Town?"  
>"I don't have enough for drink and a new outfit."<br>"Oh well." Eva shrugged. "Let's go."  
>An hour and a half later, they were traipsing through town looking for an outfit for the party. The whole morning-afternoon had been filled with 'I hate the colour,' 'the shape isn't right,' 'I hate it.'<br>"This? This has got to be it?" Eva sighed, holding up a pair of bright pink jeans.  
>"They're cute!" Lauren nodded.<br>"I've got a grey blazer that will look so cute!"  
>"I like them. Do it." Lauren nodded. She was holding two shopping bags as she followed Eva to the cash desk.<br>"£26.50." Eva gasped as she heard the prize. She rifled through the purse and handed over some notes. She got her change and left the shop.  
>"It's half four already. We need to get home." Eva beamed.<p> 


	10. Guilt

"Eva!" Alexa gasped.  
>"Lexi!" Eva hugged her friend tightly. "This is Lauren."<br>"Is she your ride here?" Alexa frowned.  
>"I'm nobody's 'ride.' I'm her friend, she <em>invited <em>me." Lauren frowned.  
>"This is my party." Alexa glared.<br>"I brought beer."  
>"Come on in." Alexa beamed.<br>"Eva!" Everyone chorused as she got in, running over and hugging her.  
>"Hey everyone!" She beamed. "This is Lauren." Once all the intros were over, everyone returned to their own business. "Drink?" She asked Lauren, heading into the kitchen.<br>"Sure." Lauren caught the bottle of blue liquid Eva chucked her way. Eva unscrewed the lid and took a swig. Lauren did the same and they both smiled.  
>"This might be hard at first, Lauren, but wait till everyone's wasted then it'll be fine."<p>

It didn't take long for them all to get wrecked. Everyone was drunk by about half nine. Lauren stumbled over to the guy who'd had his eye on her all night.  
>"Hello." She smiled.<br>"Alright?" He looked down at her.  
>"I am now." She giggled, feeling him slide his hands around her waist and pull her body close to him. He reached down and traced her jawline with his lips. She clutched at his hair with her fingers, smiling to herself. "Thank you, Eva." She whispered. His lips rose to her cheeks, slowly kissing her cheekbones, then her nose, then her forehead before running gently down her nose onto her lips. He pecked them before pulling back slightly. Her lips were parted, eyes closed, as he leant forward and kissed her deeply. He spun her around so she had her back to the wall. His kisses got rougher, pushing her against the wall, becoming increasingly more urgent.<p>

"You know you want to kiss me." Ben clutched her waist, nuzzling her neck.  
>"Not when I have a boyfriend I don't." She kept her smile on her face as she pushed him back.<br>"Baby, he don't need to know." Ben moved forward again.  
>"I made him a promise that I wouldn't make a drunken mistake. I don't need to kiss you when I have a perfectly decent guy at home..."<p>

"I'm glad you're here. I was getting slightly lonely." Finn smiled.  
>"I'm glad I'm here. I'm looking for a repeat of last time." The girl entwined her fingers with Finn's. He pushed her into the wall and kissed her deeply, like the way he kissed Eva. Eva. It was strange he didn't feel guilty, kissing another girl whilst his girlfriend was sworn to celibacy for the week. "Stop thinking about her." The girl giggled, nuzzling his neck.<br>"The only girl I'm thinking about is the one I'm sharing the best moment of my life with right now. I bet that dress would look even better off." He winked.  
>"Cheeky." The girl playfully swatted his arm. "But so do I..." She whispered, taking his hand.<p> 


	11. Words hurt

"How's your night been?" Eva asked, sitting on the sofa with a bottle of beer.  
>"I've been complimented by about 7 guys, I've kissed 4 and I've got with 8. My night is going amazing." Lauren winked. "You?"<br>"I've had offers but I can't."  
>"Finn would never find out. I can't even picture any of the guys I've got with tonight." Lauren shrugged.<br>"I would know though and I couldn't go back and pretend that everything was fine-"  
>"What are you two yapping about? Have another drink." Alexa drunkely sat on Eva's lap and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Eva. I flaming love you."<br>"I love you too." Eva noded, trying to detach herself from Alexa's grip.  
>Alexa burst into tears. "I've missed you so much, Eva-Beaver. I miss you lots. Don't go!" She sobbed.<br>"Alexa, I think you've had a bit too much to drink. Even by your standards." Eva sighed, sipping her beer.  
>"That little cow has taken you away from me! And that hot boyfriend you're in a relationship with!" Alexa pointed at Lauren.<br>"Rude!" Lauren growled, standing up.  
>"Come on then! You phony friend-stealer!" Alexa snarled.<br>"I'll have you!" Lauren shouted, knocking back her glass of vodka and lemon.  
>"Bring it!"<br>"Stop it!" Eva tried to stand up but felt her legs buckle. Clearly she'd had way more than she thought she had. She used the sofa to haul herself up.  
>"Stay out of this!" Alexa begged. "Please. Please may you stay out of this? You look really hot tonight. I love you. If you were single, I'd date you." Alex grabbed Eva in a headlock and kissed her on her lips.<br>"Get off!" Eva hissed, pushing her off.  
>"Don't be mean!" Alex sobbed.<br>"I need more voddy." Eva stumbled into the kitchen and picked up the vodka bottle. It was half filled with clear liquid. She didn't even bother with a glass; she just picked it up and poured it down her throat, feeling the familair burning sensation.  
>"Slow down there." Came a voice.<br>"Chase!" She giggled, throwing her arms around her friend excitedly. "You look really fit tonight." She smiled, pulling back. "Did you do something new to your hair? I love it!" She tugged at his caramel curls with her hands.  
>"Ow!" He exclaimed.<br>"I'm sorry, baby." She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his hair.  
>"Eva, should you be doing this? Alexa has been telling me all night about your hot boyfriend."<br>"I bet you're hotter. I don't know, I can't rally see you. The drink has made everything go a little bit funny. You're cute though, you've always been cute. Aren't you cute?" She slurred.  
>"Eva, I think you need to stop with the alcohol. You've gone a bit far." Chase frowned, watching her pour herself a glass of wine.<br>"Chase, baby, you worry yourself...waaaaay...tuh mach!" She giggled, closing her eyes as she sipped the wine. "Just chuuuullll!"  
>"I'm just concerned, that's all." Chase sighed.<br>"Concerned?" She laughed spitefully. "That's a new one."  
>"What are you talking about? I'm always there for you." He frowned.<br>"Yeah when Alex doesn't need you! The first time she broke up with Cal, you were straight there. The day I broke up with Tony, you were 'going out with Alexa and Cal.' Everyone knew you weren't really there for Alexa." She snapped maliciously.  
>"No way!" He gasped. "No one thought that?"<br>"It doesn't bother me that you liked Cal. It bothered me that because Tony wasn't hot enough, you didn't want to hang around with me." Eva sipped some more wine. "That's fine. I don't hold a grudge. Now, if you excuse meh I have a party tuh go tuh." Eva walked into the door. "Oops." She giggled.


	12. Trouble

Eva and Lauren didn't last the whole two days. At 2P.M the next day, they retired.  
>"I can barely walk." Lauren staggered up the road.<br>"Tell me about it." Eva nodded. "MUM!" She screamed. Her voice echoed around the street.  
>"Yuh need yuh mabile." Lauren managed. Eva rummaged around for it and managed to produce it.<br>"Mammy. I'm weally drunk and I weed a lift home! Can you pet me? Also, I love you wery much!"  
>"Voicemail." Lauren groaned.<p>

"What the hell?" Chris fumed.  
>"What's wrong now, Dad?" Tyler sighed. Chris was all stressed out over his little sister staying with their Mum.<br>"Listen to this, Tyler. Flaming listen to this!" Chris thrust the phone to Tyler's ear.  
>"Mammy. I'm weally drunk and I weed a lift home! Can you pet me? Also, I love you wery much!" The voicemail called.<br>"No way!" Tyler exclaimed happily. "She is in so much trouble!"  
>"Tell me about it." Chris nodded, dialling Mercy's number. "What the hell have you done?" He snarled. "Don't give me the innocent act, Mercedes. I've just got a voicemail from daughter saying she's really drunk and she needs a lift home. I knew I couldn't trust you but you've really done it. I will take this to the custody court and make sure you never see her again. She may well hate me for the rest of her life but she'll be safe from the likes of you. Hang up then, go on. I can't believe you!Mercy? Mercy?"<br>"Gone?" Tyler asked, watching his Dad nod.  
>Chris paced the flat, biting his thumb angrily. "I'm going to get her. It's not that far away."<br>"Don't be stupid, Dad. Mum'll be out looking for her now." Tyler sighed.  
>"Fat lot of use she'll be now. My baby could be anywhere, in a car, on a train, in an alleyway." Chris dropped into a chair, head in his hands. "I've got to ring Finn and get this house number."<p>

"Hello?" Finn answered the house phone, gesturing to the girl to be silent. "Mr Mead?"  
>"What?" The girl frowned.<br>"Shhh!" Finn hissed. "I don't know. I'm not protecting her from you, I don't know! I'm not scared of being a snitch. _I don't know, _Mr Mead!" Finn sighed. "You're not allowed to do this. Pester a pupil out of hours. Leave me alone." Finn hung up. All that had been a lie, but he wasn't letting his girlfriend get into trouble.  
>"Relax, Finny." The girl wrapped her arms around Finn's chest and nestled into his neck.<br>"Get off of me." Finn ordered, throwing her shoes and jacket at her. "It's time for you to go."  
>"What?" The girl looked both confused and mortified. "What are you doing, baby?"<br>"Eva's in trouble. I don't want this anymore. This...this whole 'arrangement' is over." Finn felt guilt for the first time since this began a few days ago. "Lock up behind you." He tossed her a key and ran out the flat.

"Your Dad's on his way up." Mercy looked up at the girls in her inside mirror. "Why the hell did you ring him?"  
>"I clicked Mum, I thought." Eva said innocently.<br>"You thought wrong, you stupid cow!" Mercy shouted.  
>"Don't shout at me!" Eva sobbed.<br>"I'm in so much trouble now! Do you have any idea? I-I-If the police found out I could be arrested, if the social found out my kids could get taken off of me, if this is taken to custody court I could be _banned from ever seeing you_. Do you know what you've done?" Mercy yelled. Lauren sat in the back, silent. She was terrified of what would happen when her parents found out, when she saw Mr Mead, when Mrs Fisher found out. Eva reached across and grabbed her hand, giving it a supportive squeeze. "We're in this together." She whispered and Lauren nodded.

"What the hell were you doing?" Chris shouted. Both girls were stood in his apartment, looking sorry for themselves. "Is this even going in? I bet you're still too filled with drink to comprehend what the hell I am saying!"  
>"We weren't that bad." Eva piped up.<br>"If you weren't 'that bad' that message would have reached your Mum and _not me_!" Chris yelled. "When this gets out, I am in so much trouble."  
>"It won't." Eva said. "Lauren can stay here, until she sobers up and looks like we've just been chilling at Mum's. Neither me nor Finn will tell."<br>Chris considered the possibility for a minute and Lauren looked hopeful. "No way. You two will suffer for five minutes and then be right back out there again. We are going to teach you the dangers of alcohol." He grabbed his phone of the side and dialled Mrs Fisher's number.


	13. How could you?

"I'm expecting to get pulled out of lessons." Eva clutched Finn's hands as they walked into the common room.  
>"Don't worry about it." Finn pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you."<br>"Me too." She whispered. "What's that?"  
>"What's what?" Finn frowned, pulling back.<br>"That bruise on your neck?" She demanded.  
>"Eva, what are you suggesting? I tripped on the stairs and banged my neck on the banister. It's a bruise." Finn frowned.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologised. "I'm just nervous about Mrs Fisher."  
>"Don't be." Finn pecked her head.<br>"I'll be over in a minute." She watched him join everyone on the common room sofas before going over to the computer.  
>USERNAME: meade57<br>PASSWORD: *******  
>LOG IN SUCCESS...<br>She logged into her emails. One by one she checked them...  
>FROM: unknown<br>TO: meade57  
>SUBJECT: Finn Sharkey<br>ATTATCHMENT: picsyou'  
>MESSAGE:<br>Finn isn't the guy you think he is...

Eva felt sick as she opened the attachment.  
>"What?" She gasped.<p>

"What the hell is this Finn Sharkey?" Eva ran over, clutching a sheet of paper, tears streaming down her face.  
>"What's what?" Finn repeated again.<br>"Eva, what's the matter?" Lauren asked.  
>Eva ignored both questions. "You know what's wrong! You're a lying, cheating idiot and I hate you!" She shouted. "And you," she turned to face Maddi, "I thought you were my friend!" She chucked the piece of paper at Finn and ran out.<br>"Someone's got a bone to grind." Josh joked.  
>"Shut up, Josh. You haven't seen these." Lauren looked at the pictures in shock before looking up at Finn and Maddi. "How could you?" Lauren got up and ran after Eva.<br>"Looks like somebody's in the dog house." Kyle walked past, smirking.  
>"Was this you?" Finn demanded, waving the pictures.<br>"Maybe, maybe not."  
>"You're sick!" Maddi shouted.<br>"Hush it. If I wanted your opinion, I would have kicked your kennel." Kyle smirked.  
>"Do one!" Finn ordered.<br>"Sticking up for your loved one?" Kyle asked. "Oh no, she's long gone." Finn jumped over the sofa and shoved Kyle against the wall, holding him up by the collar.  
>"Even with this I'm still worth ten of you!" He hissed.<br>"Are you?" Kyle spat in his face.  
>"Let go Finn!" Mr Mead ordered, running over and pulling Finn back. "Off you go, Kyle. Finn, my office. Now!"<p>

**The earliest I can add the next installment is tomorrow evening! REVIEW please!**


	14. Trying to explain

"What the hell were you thinking?" Chris shouted.  
>"He was winding me up, sir. I lost my temper." Finn rubbed the back of his head. Today was turning out to be the worst day ever.<br>"I don't throw Mrs Fisher against the wall when she annoys me." Chris sighed. "Ok, bad example. The point is, you can't do this!"  
>Finn couldn't explain why he had done it. This was his (ex) girlfriend's Dad - he couldn't say 'he was winding me up because I cheated on your daughter.' "What's my punishment then?"<br>"I've had enough of setting punishments that never seem to do anything." Chris sat on his desk. "I suppose it is still a punishment but you're going to spend the next two days in the cooler."  
>Finn felt relieved. It was isolation away from both Kyle and...Eva. Eva. He couldn't let her disappear from his life like this. He had done wrong with Maddi last week, he should have known he wouldn't get away with it. "Ok. Is this done? There's somewhere I need to be."<br>Chris opened his mouth to speak but Finn was already running out of the office. "Ok then." Chris sighed.

"I promised I wouldn't go near another guy...and I didn't. You were there, Lauren. I didn't even look at another guy!" Eva sobbed, eyes stained red. "How could he do this?" She asked, bursting into a fresh set of tears.  
>"I don't know, darling. I don't know." Lauren sighed, holding Eva to her stomach and stroking her hair.<br>"I loved him. Do you think he ever loved me? Did he look like he was in a relationship with Maddi?" Eva asked.  
>"Eva, he worshippeed the ground you walked on but...it was Finn. Nothing is ever as it seems with Finn." Lauren sighed.<br>"Eva!" Finn shouted, running to the pastoral care room. "I need to talk to you."  
>"Get out, you low-life piece of scum!" Lauren growled, standing up.<br>"I wasn't talking to you!" Finn sighed, trying to get a look at Eva.  
>"You didn't need to Finn. I don't want to speak to you, I don't want to see you - I don't even want to be in the same room as you!" Eva shouted, sitting up. Finn wanted to wipe away her tears and kiss her lips gently, kiss away the pain.<br>"I can't carry on, knowing you feel like this." Finn sighed.  
>"Why is it always about you, Finn?" Lauren shouted. "Your girlfriend just got an email telling her about what you'd been doing with her mate whilst she was away. Start thinking about how she feels! She's had enough shock and hurt for one day without hearing your side of the story as well."<br>"It's not about me!" Finn said angrily. "I made a mistake, a huge one, but I'm not losing the one thing that makes my life better because of it!"  
>"Don't you think it's too flaming late for that?" Eva demanded. "You think you can wander on in, tell me it was a mistake and then expect me to take you back with open arms? I've had that too many times before."<br>"What?" Lauren and Finn gasped in unison.  
>"This isn't the first time this has happened to you?" Lauren asked.<br>"No." Eva said. "It's not." She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, wiping away the tears.


	15. Revelation

Eva felt like everyone was looking at her as she walked through school the next day. They probably were. School children had a way of sniffing out pain and gossip; like sharks sniffing blood. Eva didn't look like her usual self either; her dark hair was piled up on her head and her face was bare. The pain was etched into her skin.

Finn drummed his fingers on the table. The cooler got more boring the more he went in. Finn knew what was coming: long mornings of sat there, filling out exercise books on Maths, English and Science.  
>"Hey." Finn looked up and saw Trudi, sitting down next to him.<br>"Alright?" Finn sighed lethargically.  
>"I'm sorry about you and Eva." Trudi said quietly.<br>"So am I." Finn nodded. "Biggest mistake I ever made."  
>"Not like she didn't deserve it." Trudi shrugged.<br>"What the hell are you on about? She did nothing!" He demanded.  
>"She hurt a lot of people to get where she was with you, Finn." Trudi shrugged again.<br>"What are you trying to say?" Finn snapped.  
>"I don't know. Maybe it's karma." Trudi said with a slight smile.<br>"Do you have any idea who made her lie to you? Me. Do you have any idea who made her swear she'd stay away from any boys at that party in Rochdale? Me. Do you have any idea who rang Maddi Diamond up and asked her to come to my flat after her offer the previous week? Me. You notice how her name isn't the answer to any of those questions?" Finn shouted. "You weren't there, Trudi, because me and you are offer. Me and Eva..we were besotted with each other. _I loved her_, Trudi. _I love her_." Finn said the last sentence slowly. "I love her."  
>"No you don't!" Trudi shouted, standing up suddenly. "You loved me! You always have! She was just a distraction!"<br>"Oh my God..." Finn gasped, looking up at her. "It was you..."  
>"What?" Trudi frowned, recovering from her outburst.<br>"You sent the pictures that ended me and Eva!" Finn realised.  
>"What, no!" Trudi shook her head violently. "You have to believe me. I didn't!"<br>"Then who did?" Finn waited for a reply but Trudi was stuck. "Exactly."  
>"I had to! Without her, you'd realise it was me you wanted, Finn. Remember us?" She asked, grabbing his hands and staring into his eyes.<br>Finn was silent for a while. "I remember. You dumped me because you were bored."  
>"I dumped you because I was pregnant." Trudi revealed. "I couldn't tell you..."<p> 


	16. Can't blame a guy for trying

"Can I have a word with Eva Mead, please?" Mrs Fisher stuck her head in Miss Boston's class. The class 'oohed,' watching as she got up and left the class. "Can you follow me to my office?" They walked to the office in silence, Eva walking slowly behind. "Janeece, can you hold all calls and meetings for the next half an hour?""  
>"Sure thing, Mrs Fisher." Janeece winked at Eva as she walked in Mrs Fisher's office.<br>"Eva," Mrs Fisher closed the door. "this is very strange for me. Of all the people in the school, I least expected to see you in here."  
>"I'm sorry." Eva sobbed.<br>"I know you are." Mrs Fisher nodded, sitting down next to her. "Do you know what you're sorry for?"  
>"I'm sorry about coming to the school in the first place, I'm sorry about meeting Finn and I'm sorry about the party!" Eva's bottom lip quivered.<br>"What do you mean coming to the school and meeting Finn?" Mrs Fisher frowned.  
>"Me and Finn...are over and everyone knows about it." Eva looked up, her eyes glistening with the tears.<br>"I'm sure you'll sort it. Eva, that's not why we're here though sadly." Mrs Fisher said. "I don't want to punish you hugely but you need to learn. It was what you did out of school but I'm concerned. I want you to spend today in the cooler and you're on detention for the next month. Also I want you to attend an 'Alcohol Awareness' meeting with Lauren, who will also get the same punishment. She's got some important stuff on today so her day will be tomorrow. Gather your things and go to the cooler please."  
>Eva nodded, relieved that was all that had happened. Another exclusion would ruin her.<p>

Kyle was waiting outside the office when she appeared.  
>"What's the deal?" Kyle asked.<br>"Cooler and detention." Eva shrugged shyly. Since the whole event with Finn, Eva had become a lot more shy. She hated people looking at her or talking about her and wanted to be invisible more than anything.  
>"Lucky." Kyle shrugged.<br>"Lucky?" Eva demanded. "I'm in a heap of trouble at school and home and I no longer have a...boyfriend."  
>"We can fix that." Kyle winked, moving towards her.<br>"Can we?" Eva raised her eyebrows before pushing past him and walking out.  
>"Unlucky, mate." Janeece smirked.<br>"She wants me." Kyle smiled at the thought before running out through the door.  
>"So optimistic." Janeece chuckled, typing quickly.<p> 


	17. Winded

Eva knocked on the door of the cooler.  
>"Come in." Mr Chalk called. Eva opened the door and walked in.<br>"Eva!" Finn gasped, standing up. Eva kept her eyes on Mr Chalk as she walked to his desk.  
>"I'm surprised at you, Eva. I really am. I thought you were better than this." Mr Chalk pushed his glasses up his nose.<br>"So did I." Eva nodded truthfully.  
>"It's page 89 in the textbook." Mr Chalk handed her an excercise book and Maths textbook. Eva selected a table near to the door. She sat down and started to work through the textbook.<br>AB+34c = 45ab - 56cd  
>4a+74<br>Eva sighed at the complexity of the problem. It was like her life; one big problem without a solution. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, she knew who it was but felt compelled to read it.  
><em>Plz don't ignore me. Mr Chalk has 2 leave in a sec + then I need u 2 listen 2 me - I found something out. F.<br>_She didn't bother to reply, just dropped it back in her bag and continued trying to work out the sum.  
>"I know this is unusual but I have to pop out in a second to see to an issue." Mr Chalk called. "Silence until I get back."<br>Finn waited until Mr Chalk had gone before shouting across to her. The other student that was in the room carried on working vigorously.  
>"Eva!" Finn called.<br>Eva ignored him, trying to work out the answer.  
>"Eva, babe. Don't ignore me!"<br>"Don't 'babe' me, Finn!" She shouted, spinning around violently. "There is nothing to talk about."  
>"There is." Finn nodded. "Trudi-"<br>"You think now Lauren isn't here you can speak to me? It's not happening." Eva went to go back to work.  
>"Trudi sent those pictures to break us up." Finn revealed. Eva felt like she had been stabbed in the chest - all the air left her lungs.<p> 


	18. Answer

"No." Eva shook her head. "She didn't. She couldn't have."  
>"She did." Finn nodded. "She wanted to break us up so I would go back to her."<br>"Even if she did, which I'm not saying she did, how does that change anything?" Eva asked.  
>"Eva, it doesn't. But you feel mortified and you don't want to speak to anyone, maybe that'll help." Finn sighed.<br>"Finding out my boyfriend and both my friends lied to me?" Eva asked sarcastically. "What a consolation. So are you and Maddi, like, official now or what?"  
>"There is no Maddi." Finn sighed again.<br>"Oh," Eva frowned, sarcastic still. "the pictures say different."  
>"The pictures - she - was a mistake. I want you."<br>"I want doesn't get. Although, in your case, I guess it did." Eva said maliciously. "Just answer me this. Was it planned?"  
>"No." Finn said immediately.<br>"I deserve some honesty at least, Finn." Eva rolled her eyes.  
>"When I heard you were going away I considered her offer. It wasn't until you left I accepted." Finn said shamefully.<br>"In that case, there's no chance for us." Eva shrugged. "It wasn't even a spur-of-the-moment thing. And do you know what makes it worse? You didn't show any regret in any of our phonecalls or when I met you. That mark on your neck...you didn't fall down the stairs did you?" She watched him shake his head. "Exactly. We're finished." With that, she turned around and answered the question immediately. Two less problems to solve, she smiled to herself.


	19. Done

"I've done it, Lauren." Eva said on the phone later that night. "I've ended it all."


End file.
